


Adorable

by nanamiii



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: «Adorable» no sería un término que uno usaría para describir a Marceline, pero, al verla dormir tan plácidamente, Bonnibel no halla otra forma de describirla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *descorcha champagne* Es la primera vez que escribo femslash y para el fandom de Adventure Time. ¡Yay yo!  
> Nei: espero que te haya gustado ♥
> 
> Link a la traducción rusa (con mi permiso): https://ficbook.net/readfic/7238030

Bonnibel suspiró. No, no había forma de poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Hacía cuánto que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Media, una hora? Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, planes, teorías, hipótesis; la mente totalmente inquieta. No que aquello fuera algo inusual.

Suspiró nuevamente y dio media vuelta para observar a Marceline dormir. Qué envidia. Muy contrariamente a su forma de ser cuando estaba despierta, Marceline le transmitía una imagen de paz: recostada boca arriba, su cuerpo se elevaba y descendía lentamente con cada respiración, sus párpados apenas se movían para hacer temblar sus largas pestañas, de sus labios entreabiertos a veces se escapaba un suspiro casi inaudible. Bonnibel no pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa. La temible reina de los vampiros parecía, en esos momentos, el ser más adorable del mundo.

Observar a Marceline descansar tan plácidamente pareció surtir efecto en ella, dado que la princesa se halló bostezando. Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañera, se acurrucó a su lado.

—Hasta que por fin decidiste dormir, ¿eh, Bonnie? —Y le dio unas palmaditas juguetonas sobre la mejilla.

Corrección: Marceline era adorable e _insufrible_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
